


please, come closer

by JennyMNZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: Cause my heart doesn't touch yours anymore. (for the Maiko Week 2016, day 04 - distance)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are from 'Eye Of The Storm' by Blindside

She’s close, but you can’t touch her.  
She walks away with her new boyfriend, and you hate the fact that he’s the cause of her smile. Then you remember that you were the one who shut her out and made her leave in the first place, and you hate yourself even more for that.

She’s close, but you can’t touch her.  
Not when she pushes you away and jumps out of your reach. And even though it hurts to see her under such distress, and you are eager to hold her in your arms until all her pain goes away, you know you won’t. You don’t have the right.

She’s close, but you can’t touch her.  
And despite the fact that she’s smiling softly at you, and the tension between you two is gone due to the huge wave of relief, it doesn’t change the fact that she isn’t yours, not anymore. So you refrain your hands from pulling her closer to you, concentrate on the familiar weight of your sister on your arms, and be content on giving her another soft smile in return. And you can’t help noticing that things are changing between you two once again.

She’s close, but you can’t touch her.  
At least not now. Not yet.


End file.
